Heat mode recording materials are becoming increasingly more popular due to their ecological advantage and convenience on the one hand and the availability of more powerful exposure devices i.e. lasers. Heat mode recording materials can be used for making e.g. images, color images as well as monochrome images (see e.g. GB-A-2.029.267) or for making lithographic printing plates (see e.g. FR-A-1.473.751).
Typically a heat mode recording material comprises on a support, generally a paper support or organic resin support, a heat mode recording layer and an image forming layer. The image forming layer may be a layer containing e.g. a dye or dye pigment or can be e.g. a silicone layer so that a driographic printing plate can be obtained therewith. The heat mode recording layer is often a thin metallic layer or a layer containing carbon black. Thus the heat mode recording layer is often conductive whereas the image forming layer and support are generally non-conductive. Further the image forming layer is often elastomeric e.g. when the image forming layer contains a silicone rubber.
When such recording materials are piled they become highly charged with electricity, i.a. the pile behaves like a capacitor, so that when someone taking a recording material from a pile of recording materials may experience an electric shock unless special precautions are made.